


Sticks and stones can break my bones - but words can hurt for life

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Cross Dresser Louis, Harry-centric, Liam/niall - Freeform, M/M, Mean Harry, Niall-centric, Niam - Freeform, Sad Niall, Top Harry, harry/louis - Freeform, harry/niall, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry has never been very tactful when it comes to breaking things to people gently. He could have been a bit nicer about nialls lack of experience though.OrHarry has a one night stand with niall and upsets him by hooking up with maid louis the next morning. The thing that upsets him? Harry tells niall the sex wasn't satisfying...P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	Sticks and stones can break my bones - but words can hurt for life

Harry pov

"Hi I'm harry" I whisper in to the ear of the sexy blonde, with the sinful hips and the piercing blue eyes.

"Niall" he replies with a smirk.  
"I think we should dance" I mumble, pulling him with me and not giving him chance to say no. He laughs and follows me to the dance floor, abandoning his drink and me abandoning the fact I don't usually go for blokes younger than me. But he's hot so I'll make and exception.

Far too many drinks, a sloppy make out session and finding a local hotel on google later, I find myself in an over priced room with the gorgeous blonde stripping off in front of me.  
"Don usually do this" he mutters as he flops down next to me completely naked. We're both less drunk than before and we are both aware of what's happening.

"You sure about this? You want this" I ask as I nip his neck. He moans out and nods his head slowly.  
"No, i need you to consent. Do you want this Niall?" I say firmly, stopping my art work on his neck and looking him in the eyes.  
"Yeah. Want this. You?"  
"Oh I so want this" I groan.

From the way niall was dancing I kind of expected him to be a bit of a slut. He was all hips and confidence and 'look how hot i am'. But now in bed with him straddling my waist and making out with him, I can't help but pick up on his lack of experience.

I roll us over so I'm on top and shuffle down his body.  
I take his hard cock in my mouth and work him down my throat. I figure out after around 30 seconds that he likes more focus on the head than being deep throated. He also likes the underneath of his cock to be licked. Which I'm more than happy to do.

"Gona cum" he moans and I pull off. "Hey, Ug come on m so close" he whines.

"My turn" I smirk. I flop on my back and he slides down so he's facing my hard cock. He licks the tip before taking me slowly down his throat. He's going pretty slow but I can tell he isn't very experienced so ill let him go at his own pace. He bobs his head and hums softly as he's managed to take around half of my length in his warm, vice like grip, mouth. He uses his hands for what he can't take so it's not too bad.

"M close, Niall" I mutter after a few minutes. I'm not. I'm far from it, but im hoping he's better at the actual sex so I might actually be able to get off.

"Kay" he swallow harshly after pulling off. "I want you to fuck me" I whisper in his ear as he joins meat the top of the bed.

"Me to- to. O- kay" he pants.

He first off thinks he can straight stick his cock in me and is stunned when I say I need prep first. He then attempts to finger me with out lube and I kind of shout at him for that. Which I feel bad for when I see his sad frowny face.

I can see him getting annoyed with himself and angry that he can't do it. After trying and failing to prep me, I tell him to lay on his back and I'm gona fuck him.

"M sorry" he whispers.  
"S okay, long as we both get off yeah?" I offer a reassuring smile to make up for shouting at him earlier.

I open him quickly but make sure he's ready before adding another finger. All the while he's groaning and withering into the sheets.  
"Gona cum" he says as he comes untouched from me fucking him with three fingers.

"Fuck that's hot" I smirk as he pants and flushes all the way from his messy, sweaty blonde hair, to half way down his chest.

I pull my fingers out and lube up my cock before pushing in to him.

He groans and whimpers so I kiss him to distract him from the pain. Not long after it turns to pleasure and he's fucking down on me. I fuck into him pretty hard, quite annoyed that I'm having to fuck him instead of having a nice fat cock in my arse.

I growl and fuck into him harder and he whimpers "ha- harry- s hurtin"  
"Take it" I snap. How ungrateful is he? I'd have happily taken his dick but no... he had to be stupid and not know how to fuck someone.

"Ow- harry. Please" he sniffs.  
"Okay" I sigh stopping thrusting into him. I roll us over so he's on top and rest my arms beneath my head, motioning for him to do the work.

He does slowly lift himself up and drop back down.i can see he's tired and don't have much energy, and I'm close to cumming, so I plant my feet into the matress and thrust up as he drops down. He moans and I repeat the action until he cums untouched for the second time.

The vice like grip around me is what has me cumming inside him 5 thrusts later.

He drops down on top of me and I pull out not very carefully. Not having the energy to clean either of us up, I fall asleep.

___

I groan and roll over away from the hot water bottle of a person laid next to me. I roll on to my back and sigh 5 minutes later as I can't fall back to sleep.

I'm scrolling through Facebook on my phone as it's only 7:12 am and I can actually be bothered moving yet.

Theres a knock on the door so I get up to answer it, throwing on some boxers on my way.

"Hello?" I say.  
"Sorry sir, room keeping. I can come back later" a boy with light brown fluffy hair, and a curvy body says.

"Nah it's okay. So only me and Niall. He's asleep. Come in" I say with a smirk.

He steps in with his dusting trolley and clean sheets and sets to work.

"You start early then huh?" I ask as he potters around. He's wearing a pink maids outfit and I really really want him to fuck me into next week. Wearing the dress of course.

"5am sir. I finish around 11am so it's not too bad" he smiles.  
"You don't have to call me sir. I'm harry" I grin, stepping up behind him and stroking his cheek lightly.

"Does your boyfriend know you flirt with other people while he's asleep in the same room?" He asks challenges.

"He isn't my boyfriend. One night stand. I really wanted him to fuck me into the matress. But he didn't even know how to prep me, never mind give me the most mind blowing fuck of my life. I fucked him. But- I'd really like you to fuck me. In this dress of you don't mind" I grin.

"Oh really?"  
"Uh huh"  
"Don't need these then" he whispers as he twangs the elastic of my boxers against my hip bone.  
"No I don't" I grin. I strip off once again and lay on my back on the bed.

"Need prep?" He asks as he drops his red lace panties.  
"Fuck. Yeah" I moan.  
"Shhh. You'll wake him up. I'm louis" he smirks as he gets the lube from the night stand and starts to spread it over three fingers.

He doesn't waste time teasing and pushes the first one all the way in to the last knuckle before stopping to give me a few seconds. He moves it cautiously but not hesitantly, and finds my prostate with in a minute. I moan out again as he presses in to it and he then adds another.

I hate to say this, but by the third finger I'm a complete mess. This boy seriously knows how to work his fingers and I'm living every second of it.

"Have a condom?" He asks as he pulls his fingers out. I shake my head and grumble.  
"Okay, I'm clean are you?"  
"Yeah. Yeah. So clean" I agree. I am, I got checked last month so I'm all good. I hope he isn't lying but then again I don't really care.

He lubes up his cock and pushes in to me slowly.  
"Fuck lou, harder" I pant.

He complies, pushing so he's all the way in and thrusting straight away. He sets a pretty fast and hard pace which I'm not complaining about because - fuck yeah this is what I wanted.

I feel the dress rub against my naked cock and it literally gets me on the edge of cumming.  
"Oh yeah. Uh. Close lou. Uh. so close" I pant as he rocks into me harder.  
"Gone cum for me?" He asks, the bites into my neck. I grip myself and thrust twice into my hand before cumming all over my stomache and his dress.

Louis cums a moment later inside me and it's the greatest feeling ever. I love the idea of having cum dripping between my arse cheeks.

He pulls out and stays seated on me.

"Not bad harry" he grins.  
"Not bad yourself" I laugh.

 

At my laugh niall groans and opens his eyes.  
"Woyuhduwin?" I think it translates to 'what you doing' but his accent is stronger when hes just woken up so i wouldn't bet my life on it.

He sits up and takes in out appearances. It takes a minute to click but he has just woken up so I won't be too mean about him being slow.

"You ad sex?" He slurs.  
"Yeah" is all louis says before getting off me and walking to the bathroom.

"W- why? I thought- like. Last night? I mean I know it was a one night stand- but. You were satisfied? Weren't you?"

"I- I dont like topping. And you couldn't do it- so I had to and- no not really. It was pretty poor sex" I say honestly, laughing out of feeling so incredibly awkward.

"Oh" I literally see the full on devastation and disappointment on his face and in his eyes.

"I- m sorry. Er- I should go" he mutters as he gets up and looks for his clothes.

"Niall-"  
"-doesn't matter. I'm sorry it wasn't- good er- thanks for- being honest- I think" he says quietly as he slips his jeans and shirt on. I don't think he can find his boxers. He then slips his socks and Supras on.

"I'll call you?" I say lamely.

"No. No you won't. Thanks for pretending though. Look after yerself harry" he says sadly. I catch a glimpse of his face as he leaves and I see the tear marks and feel even worse. I didn't mean to make him cry, I was just being honest. That's what people want right? The truth? Or maybe not I suppose.

"That was harsh" Louis says from the bathroom doorway.  
"I was being honest" I defend.  
"You were being a dick to him. He tried. And, you know, It might not have been good but I got the impression he wasn't very experienced in the department of sex" Louis argues.

"Okay I'm a dick" I snap.  
"I think you could have handled that better. But. You seem like a nice guy. Call me" he days handing me a card with a phone number and 'Louis Tomlinson' written on it, then walking out with his trolley. Oh yeah he's at work. Oops.

___

5 years later

"Babe, never guess who I ran into today. Niall" Louis grins as he comes through the door with the blonde and another man.

I freeze as I remember the look of devastation on his face five years ago in that hotel room.

"I invited them for tea. So you can apologise" he says pointedly.  
"Course have a seat" I grin tightly.

"Apologise for what? I got told you met in a bar and ni was a bit upset he didn't get your number?" The bald guy says.

"Exactly liam. Apologise for- no- not giving me his number" niall lies.  
"Come help with the drinks niall?" I ask.  
He nods and follows me into the kitchen as louis and liam get chatty in the dinning room.

"So he doesn't know we slept together?" I frown.  
"No. And he doesn't know you're the reason I haven't had sex since." He snaps as he gets some glasses from the cupboard.

"You- for the last five years!" I gasp.  
"Didn't wana get laughed at again" he whispers.  
"Niall-"  
"-I'm gona go. I shouldn't have come here" he mutters walking out of the room and finding liam.

"Why are they Leaving?" Louis hisses as they put on their coats.  
"Because Niall won't listen" I grunt.  
"Want listen to what? You telling me how shit I am in bed? And laughing at me for it" he cries. Tears once again staining his cheeks because of me.

"I'm trying to apologise-"  
"-too late. He's the reason liam. He's the reason we haven't had sex yet. I didn't want you to laugh at me like he did so I lied and said I wasn't ready" he mumbles, looking at the floor and hands shaking.

"Niall I'm sor-"  
"-stay away from him. Don't you ever tell my boyfriend he isn't good at something again. Like you're a fucking god in bed!" Liam shouts.

"He is actually" Louis pipes up.  
"Whatever. Come on Niall" liam grunts as he pulls a crying niall towards the door.

"No!" I shout and squeeze in front of them and block the door.

"I'm sorry niall. I'm so sorry. I genuinely am. I'm really sorry. Please don't go. I don't want you to fall out. You two seem great together and- and I'm sure liam wouldn't laugh or belittle you. And and he'll look after you. He'll be nice and - I'm sure he- come on niall I'm sorry!"

"Me too. M sorry for lying li and leading you on- I think we should call it a day-" niall whispers.

Liam cuts him off "No. I'm not letting you do that. Everyone has to start somewhere. I'll teach you-"

Niall scoffs.

"-not teach- guide. I'll guide you though everything. I promise and I won't laugh. Or make you feel inferior" he glares at me "I love you niall. With or with out sex. It honestly doesn't matter to me if we do anything or not. As long as I have you. I'm grand"

"Grand? Who even says that" he giggles and cuddles in to liam.

"So Im a dick. But I've made a pretty nice lasagne. You're both welcome to join?"

Liam looks at niall for confirmation. He looks hesitant. Like he's scare I'll humiliate him again.

"Only if you have beer" niall mutters after a minute, offering a shy grin.


End file.
